Shadows of the Past
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: Lost and hunted Jasmin a young female gummi wonders around running from the darkness that threatens to capture her, but what will ensue when she finds herself in the presence of the Glens and imparticularly one.
1. Default Chapter

****

Shadows of the Past

Part I

The forest was dark and silent except for the blowing of the wind, which stirred the leaves, the sky was an explosion of red, orange and yellows as the rays of the golden liquor sun began to seep from over the hills.

Deep within the forest there was a great waterfall roaring and creating large ripples on the surface of the water down below as the sounds of the waterfall echoed throughout the nearby cave. The cave was small and dark except for the candlelit torch on the shelf inside with paints and other art materials all over the floor, however there was a portrait in the centre of the room on a canvas with someone painting. His coal black eyes were fixed on the portrait, his face held a mask of deep concentration as his blue paw continued to sway across the portrait, his name was Gusto.

Gusto had just finished painting another of his projects of the Glens as he set his paintbrush down beside it. He beamed happily achieving what he had desired as he gazed at the portrait, after staring at the portrait inspiration hit him again. He got out a lump of rock from the back ready to sculpt he grabbed his hammer and chisel, forgetting completely that he should be leaving to go to Gummi Glen. 

Gusto worked for hours sculpturing when he heard Arte asking him about the Glens. Gusto suddenly remembered about going to the Glen and placed his chisel and hammer on the table quickly and held out his paw to let his best friend Arte onto shoulder.

Arte flew down from his place on the shelf to Gusto as he landed on his friend's shoulder and waited for him to set off to the Glen.

Gusto left the cave to go the Glen, he ran along the familiar long green grass to Gummi Glen. When he reached his target he opened one of the exits and climbed in closing it carefully and silently behind him as he made his way to the kitchen where he presumed Grammi would be.

"Your late" said Grammi as Gusto entered the kitchen.

Gusto smiled and said cheerfully "Inspiration hit again" and made his way into the dining room where all the other's were.

Breakfast went fast and smoothly when Gruffi spoke "We need to start picking those berries and we'd appreciate your help GUSTO" stressed out Gruffi to make sure that Gusto got the point before inspiration took him while Sunni and Cubbi groaned. 

Gusto quietly sighed to himself as he followed after the Glens out of the dining room, out of the exit and towards the bushes.

They had been picking the berries a few hours, with Grammi or Gruffi occasionally telling Tummi to stop eating the berries since he ate more than picking them. Midday was approaching and still they continued to pick the berries when they suddenly froze as if they were cast under a spell. They jumped into nearby bushes as they could hear the sound of horse hoofs coming closer to them. 

The horse hoofs began to thunder against the ground as they almost reached to where the Glens had been picking the berries. 

The Glens froze in their position daring not to breathe as they peered through the tiny holes in the bushes just in time to see someone race pass them followed in close pursuit by some human riders who were riding wildly and seemed to be angered when they heard the horses stop. 

Curious, they listened intensively to what seemed to sound like angry shouting at one another but they couldn't make out what was being said. Then they could here fighting in the background. 

The Glens peered out slightly from their hiding places and gasped at what they saw before them. Another Gummi.

The gummi's fur was a light pink and covered in dirt and her glden shoulder length hair was a mess and she was wearing a cream, dirty, torn dress and a small, brown, leather bag on her back. She held her paws infront of her face shielding her face from view and was shaking uncontrollably with fear.

"We've gotta do something" whispered Cubbi.

As the words left his mouth what appeared to be the leader of the group of humans advanced on the terrified gummi.

The Glens produced their Gummiberry juice bottles but continued to wait in hiding for the right moment.

The human picked up the female gummi by the front of her dress then pulled her up off the ground until she was level with him. He shook her and her paws fell away from her face revealing her teary eyes and tear stained face. The human chuckled and shook her again making her look at him, he looked down at her through his stern, cold eyes and sneered which made her shiver then he looked over his shoulder to his three men. 

"Seems this little gummi is in need of a little discipline" he said raising his other arm to strike her.

His fist collided with her stomach and she yelped in pain, which made him smile as he raised his fist again. As his fist came down for a second blow he was distracted by someone shout NOW.

The seven gummi's came bouncing into the clearing making the men trying to catch them run into one another or bump into things. 

The leader who still held the female gummi tightly in his grasp swung her back and then threw her as Cubbi and Gruffi came towards him.

The female gummi's shrieks were cut short as she flew through the air and made impact with a tree and then fell to the ground headfirst. 

All the men including the leader were unconscious on the forest floor and the Glen gummi's approached the unconscious female gummi.

"Who is she?" said Cubbi.

"I don't know, dear" said Grammi rolling the female gummi onto her back. 

"She's hurt," said Sunni pointing at her head.

"We need to get her back to the Glen" said Gruffi picking up the female gummi.

The group walked back to the Glen in silence and in single file with Gruffi leading the way.

Once they were all assembled in the Great hall Gruffi handed the female gummi over to Grammi and Sunni to take care of. The two scuttled off down the corridor to prepare a room for their new guest while the remainder of the group sat down waiting for them to return.

TBC…


	2. My name is

****

Part II

The room was quiet and dark with only a flickering candle to illuminate its shadow; next to it on the table stood a small basin of water and a damp cloth. Whines and cries could be heard from the occupant of the bed as they tossed and turned in the sheets with sweat beading on their brow and their eyebrows knitted together. 

The wavering light cast over the stranger's face to show a look of uncertainty and fear.

The stranger continued to act this way when Grammi walked into the room. 

She let out a choked sob from her nightmare before her teary eyes snapped opened and she bolted up panting heavily. 

Grammi was by her side when she woke and placed her paw on her shoulder and looked at her with concern. The stranger almost jumped out of her fur when someone touched her and she whipped her head round and was stunned to see another gummi beside her. 

"I won't hurt you, dear" said Grammi to the obviously terrified gummi.

The newcomer drew back until her back was pressed against the wall and was shaking fiercely.

"Where am I? And who are you?" she said after observing the gummi stood infront of her.

"I am Grammi and you are in Gummi Glen" said Grammi now looking at the terrified gummi leaning against the wall.

Confident that Grammi wouldn't hurt her she withdrew from the wall and sat back down in her bed. Just then Sunni came running into the room and upon seeing the stranger awake said "Hi, I'm Sunni".

"Hi" replied the stranger.

"What is your name?" said Sunni.

The stranger just sat there with a look of deep concentration before bowing her head and saying, "I don't know".

"It's ok dear," said Grammi.

A silence passed for a few minutes before she continued "Why don't you get washed and dressed then you can join us for tea".

The stranger nodded and climbed out of bed shakily and stumbled as she tried to walk. To which Grammi and Sunni were by her side to support her and offered to help her.

Everyone including Gusto and Cavin were in the Great hall apart from Grammi, Sunni and the newcomer waiting for her to appear and to start their meal.

A few minutes went by and then the sound of a door opening could be heard down the corridor and everyone looked in its direction. Down the corridor they saw Sunni and Grammi with someone walking behind them.

Once the three entered the Great hall Grammi and Sunni stepped aside to reveal the stranger. Her dirty pink fur had been washed to show her very light pink almost white fur and her teary eyes were now clear revealing her sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a long cream dress that reached her ankles, that had short puffed out sleeves and a v-neck and her golden flowing hair had been left lose. 

Everyone in the room just stared at her in silence making her a little uncomfortable until Gusto broke it saying "W-what is your name?"

The girl just bowed her head and Sunni answered quietly "She doesn't know".

Cubbi who was stood near the fire shot a look at Cavin who was looking back at him clutching something in his hand. Cubbi gave a little nod and Cavin said, "Me and Cubbi think we might know her name".

The stranger looked up at Cavin, as did all the others. He continued "Me and Cubbi went back to the area where you found her and we found this" he said holding out a necklace.

"We found it in the tree that she hit" finished Cubbi.

Cavin walked over to the now confused looking gummi and placed the necklace in her paw. 

Sunni looked at the necklace in the girls paws and said "Jasmin"

"It's beautiful," said Gusto resting his head in his paws and looking dreamily at Jasmin.

This comment drew attention from some of the others present, which made Gusto blush and Jasmin to look his way. She smiled at him and then looked back at the necklace in her paw. The necklace was made out of silver and read Jasmin with a small silver chain, she traced the writing with her finger and looked hard at it as if trying to remember something but to no avail. She took the chain in her paw and placed it round her neck, which contrasted well with the dress, she wore.

After a few minutes silence the group sat down to eat. Jasmin sat between Cubbi and Sunni with Gusto opposite. The two were having a conversation about what had happened to her so far with the occasional question from Sunni or Cubbi and about what Gusto did. Throughout the meal he had been able to explain to her that he was an artist which interested her greatly and discussed a few of his latest projects with her and also told her that he didn't actually live in the glen but behind a waterfall not to far away. 

By the end of the meal Gusto had offered to show her a few of his masterpieces, which she was very excited about. Although occasionally throughout the meal Cavin and Cubbi had distracted her attention since they kept whispering to each other and stopped abruptly everytime she glanced there way, which intrigued her. After the meal Jasmin excused herself feeling very tired and walked down the corridor to her bedroom.

She walked into her room and closed the door she could hear faint voices down the corridor, which meant the other gummi's, were probably infront of the fire in the Great Hall. Then louder ones, which she recognized belonged to the cubs and guessed that they must be going to bed. 

She crossed the dimly lit room to the bed in the corner and changed into a night-gown that had been placed on her bed. Once changed she climbed into bed with her necklace in her paw. She felt like this necklace was important but couldn't recall why, she held the necklace in her paw close to her chest before placing onto the table next to her bed and blowing out the slow burning, flickering candle.

TBC… 


	3. Memories

Part III

Memories

Next morning Jasmin woke early and got dressed. She could hear noises and hushed voices from down the corridor so she knew someone must be up. She took a brush off her table and combed her golden hair before opening her door and stealthily creeping her way down the corridor to the Great Hall. Upon entering she found the hall empty and dark, so she crept over to the fireplace and sat down in one of the chairs. In the serene darkness she sighed and began swinging her feet like a young cub when the sound of something breaking could be heard not far away her head snapped up and looked in its direction. She began shaking violently and whimpering and her eyes were unblinking making her look like she was in a trance. Blurred visions of two happy little cubs came into view, one had light pink fur while the other had a sandy yellow fur and both were wearing white, plain dresses. They were sat by a fire giggling when a crash came from the other end of the room they swung their heads round to look at the source.

The vision clouded over and appeared again showing herself though a lot younger in chamber placing what looked like a clear crystal ball into her leather bag. Once fastened and placed on her back she turned round to look at the door with an expression of fear on her face. Seconds later a blurry figure just noticeable as a man walked into the room and shouted something making her grab her bottle of Gummiberry Juice and run towards the window.

Once again the vision clouded over but now it showed the two cubs from a previous vision grown up and sprinting towards a forest with men on horses in pursuit. The two gummi's reached the forest and seperated. The vision followed after the gummi she recognised as herself running through the forest with most of the men following after her. She was panting heavily when a clear scream could be heard through the forest her head turned in its direction. The vision for a while became very blurry until it reached a clearing and she saw herself flying through the air towards a tree screaming, but a voice interrupted the vision making it again go blurry. 

"Jasmin, dear are you all right?" said a familiar voice.

The vision swirled and returned to darkness leaving Jasmin scared and confused when she felt someone touch her she snapped back to the present situation and was relieved to see Grammi by her side. Tears streamed down her face and she continued to shake. 

Moment's later Zummi walked into the room followed by Gruffi to see what was going on when they saw Jasmin shaking uncontrollably on the floor in Grammi's embrace. 

"What happened?" said Gruffi dashing over.

"I don't know" answered Grammi.

A few minutes later Jasmin had calmed down and stopped shaking and turned to look at the others.

"What happened? " said Grammi when Jasmin looked at her.

Jasmin hesitated just staring at her at first wondering whether to say anything. After thinking for a minute she answered " I saw things".

"W-what dit oou sey, I mean what did you see?" said Zummi.

Jasmin explained what she'd seen as best as she could since she was already forgetting some things and then went on to say how it had occurred. Afterwards the others began to reassure her she'd be okay and tell them if she remembered anything else to, which she agreed then the others went about getting things ready for breakfast. 

An hour later everyone was seated at the table and nearly finished breakfast when Gusto walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late" he said walking to the end of the table and sitting next to Jasmin.

Once the meal was over Gusto offered to take her to his home and show her some of his masterpieces, which she accepted.

The two reached Gusto's waterfall about half an hour after leaving the Glen and went inside. Once inside Gusto gave her a little tour of the place then left her to look through some of his paintings. Jasmin flickered through his paintings with growing interest, until she moved to the back of the room and started looking through some of his very first creations. She didn't know why but somehow it felt like she'd seen these pictures before and it puzzled her. 

"Strange" she whispered to herself. 

"What's strange?" she heard Gusto say.

Jasmin reached the last picture and gave a small gasp, but not louder enough for Gusto to hear. The portrait was of two young female cubs running through a field, one had light pink fur and the other a sandy brown.

Gusto stopped what he was doing when he noticed Jasmin was just staring at one of his pictures with keen interest and a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Are you ok?" he said.

"Yeah, its just this picture looks familiar" she muttered.

Gusto walked over to her and looked over her shoulder to see which picture she was looking at then said " I painted that when I was a kid, but I don't remember who they are" he said pointing to the two cubs.

Silence then filled the room for a few minutes with both gummi's staring at the painting until Jasmin looked at Gusto and said, " What do you remember about your childhood?"

Gusto stared down at the floor not wanting to meet Jasmin's gaze and whispered "Nothing".

Jasmin's eyes softened and she lifted Gusto's chin with her finger to make him look at her and said, " Don't worry Gusto I don't remember mine either" 

Gusto took her paw from under his chin in his and moved closer to her whispering so that only she could hear " This might sound silly, but the first time I saw you it was like I already knew you. You know like meeting an old friend"

"It's not silly at all" she replied wrapping her arms around his waist and embracing him surprising herself and Gusto.

Gusto stood there stunned for a moment before responding and returning the embrace. 

Jasmin sighed and rested her head on Gusto's shoulder with her eyes cast down on the painting of the two cubs. As she stared harder all sound surrounding her seemed to be blocked out and the scene of the painting playing over in her mind. The two cubs were running through the field laughing and playing, when the cub with sandy brown fur ran a few feet infront then turned round and shouted ' Come on, Jasmin'. But the other cub didn't move instead she turned round and shouted to another gummi who was blurred but she could just make out had blue fur sat high upon a hill with what appeared to be a sketch book in his paw. The image began to fade until she was just staring at the painting again in Gusto's embrace. She looked away from the painting and buried her head in Gusto's chest hugged him tighter and them let go looking up and smiling at him. 

Gusto smiled back with a dazed look on his face before Jasmin took his paw in hers and 

led him to a seat placed infront of a canvas. She seated him down in it and took a pencil off a table behind her and said, "Do you mind if I try?"

Gusto just shook his head allowing her to continue, watching every move she made.

Jasmin smiled then turned to the canvas and began humming something vaguely familiar from one of her visions and started sketching an outline of what she was going to paint.

Gusto listened to her humming a tune and unconsciously began humming it too. It was similar to one he remembered someone singing to him when he was a cub.

Jasmin placed the pencil down on the table and picked up a brush and pallet and began painting occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see Gusto staring at her.

A couple of hours later the painting was complete and she looked over at Gusto who was staring at her and the painting. 

"You seem pretty good at this," he said signalling to the painting.

Jasmin nodded still looking at the painting. The painting was of three cubs, the two she usually saw in her visions and the blurry blue cub she saw in her last. They were in a dark room all sat on the floor infront of a fire and laughing.

"What made you paint that?" said Gusto.

"I saw it" she answered.

Gusto was just about to speak when Artie woke up and squawked from his perch "Gusto, shouldn't you be at the Glen"

Gusto jumped out of his seat and ran to the entrance of the cave. The clouds had gone shades of lilac and white with bright rays of sunlight shining out from behind them, the sun was setting.

"Yes, we should" he said to Jasmin and Artie and the three set out for the Glen.

*****

The sun was beginning to set when Cavin and Cubbi sat down on the grass near the tree where Jasmin had hit. They had been out there nearly all day searching for clues and possessions of Jasmin's hoping to find something since they had found her necklace yesterday. 

"We better go back to the Glen," said Cavin getting up.

"Yeah" replied Cubbi getting to his feet.

Cavin had only gone a few paces when he tripped over something and fell flat on his face.

"Are you ok?" said Cubbi.

"Yeah" said Cavin looking down at what he'd tripped over.

Cavin reached down and placed his hand on something a brown square. 

"What is it?" said Cubbi looking at it.

"Don't know," said Cavin trying to pull it out of the ground.

With a bit of force the object slid out of the ground revealing a picture frame. Cavin turned it over and wiped away some of the mud uncovering a picture of two cubs about eleven or twelve years old.

"Hey, isn't that Gusto" said Cubbi pointing at the young boy cub.

"Yeah, I think your right Cubbi " replied Cavin looking at the bottom of the picture. "And look who it's by"

At the bottom of the painting a small signature was written and just recognisable as Jasmin.

"Wow, Jasmin must have painted this," said Cubbi.

"Yeah, and there's something else" said Cavin using his sleeve to wipe away some more mud. 

"Look it says Taffiney (Taffi) and A," said Cavin.

"What's A for?" said Cubbi.

"Don't know," said Cavin shrugging his shoulders.

Cavin stood up with the picture in both hands and Cubbi looking up at him. He looked down at Cubbi and said "We better get back to the Glen and show them this"

*****

Artie had flown on ahead to the Glen leaving Jasmin and Gusto running along behind. When they came into a clearing Jasmin stopped panting heavily and doubled over holding her stomach. 

"You ok?" said Gusto coming into the clearing.

"Yeah" she answered collapsing to her knees.

Gusto walked over to Jasmin and placed a paw on her shoulder while placing the other on top of her paws on her stomach.

"What's the matter?" he said.

"I don't know" she answered.

A tear slid down her cheek and she heaved and threw up. Her cheeks were now flushed scarlet and warm and she felt drowsy.

"What's happening?" Jasmin said before passing out.

Gusto caught her in his arms and picked her up, whatever caused this wasn't good and he needed to get to the Glen as quick as possible so he began walking as fast as he could towards the Glen.

TBC… 

Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	4. Friends from the beginning

Part IV

When Gusto arrived at the Glen Grammi and Sunni took Jasmin off to her room leaving Gusto to explain what had happened. After explaining none of the gummi's could think of an explanation for why this might of happened. 

Soon after Cubbi and Cavin came into the Glen and heard the news but decided it was probably better to tell them about the picture later.

As night drew on and Jasmin's condition didn't improve and the gummi's began to get worried, but could think of nothing that would help her. Eventually, it was time for Cavin to leave and Cubbi said he'd walk him home. The two left the Glen and walked most of the way to Dunwyn in silence until the faint sound of someone shouting could be heard.

"Listen," said Cavin to Cubbi.

In the distance they could hear the sound of someone shouting, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying so they moved towards it. As they got nearer they were able to distinguish someone yelling "Jasmin, hey Jaz" as loud as they could.

The two looked at each other then walked through a couple of bushes and past a few trees, then Cubbi leading went up behind the cloaked gummi.

"Jasmin, are you…" said the stranger before they stopped when they heard someone say 'hello'.

The stranger spun round obviously scared for a moment until they saw Cubbi staring up at them. 

"Hello" repeated Cubbi.

The gummi pulled down the hood to reveal their face. Their fur was sandy brown and under the emerald green cloak Cubbi could see she was wearing a long, white dress.

"Hello" said the stranger.

"You must be Taffi," said Cubbi.

The female gummi just looked at him surprised and confused but answered "That's right but how did you know?"

"My human friend Cavin and me found a picture with you on it" said Cubbi.

A glint of sadness seemed to flicker in the girl's eyes, but disappeared so fast Cubbi was sure he must have imagined it.

"Do you have the picture?" said Taffi.

"No, my friend Cavin does" said Cubbi turning round and signalling for Cavin to come out.

The female gummi drew back a couple of paces when Cavin approached them, but Cubbi reassured her Cavin wouldn't hurt her.

Cavin still had the picture in his hands and once he was within arms reach of Taffi he handed it to her, which she took and looked at. For a few minutes Taffi just stared at the picture. Jasmin had never been with out this picture so for it to fall into the hands/paws of another meant that something must of happened to her.

"Do you want to see her?" asked Cubbi. 

Taffi looked up and broke her chain of thought when heard that question.

"Pardon" she answered.

Cubbi repeated his question and Taffi eagerly accepted, then asked at lot of questions as she and Cubbi walked to the Glen. (Cavin went back to the castle)

As they entered the Glen and began walking into the Great Hall Cubbi began to explain Jasmin's condition and how strange it was and how it had been caused. He'd just finished explaining when they walked into Jasmin's room since Taffi had demanded to be shown there when she heard of Jasmin's condition. So far they had made it all the way to Jasmin's room before they met any of the other gummi's, but just as they were about to open Jasmin's door Grammi came out, she looked very oddly at Taffi who swept past her straight to Jasmin in the bed.

"Cubbi, dear who is this?" said Grammi as Taffi started pulling various things out of her bag.

"She's a friend of Jasmin's," said Cubbi.

The two gummi's just stood in the doorway watching Taffi ground up berries and herbs in a small wooden bowl. Once she had ground them all up into a thick paste she turned to Grammi and said, "Do you have any hot water?"

"Yes, in the kitchen" said Grammi pointing down the corridor.

"Thanks" said Taffi getting up off the bed and walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

Cubbi went off to bed and bumped into Sunni on the way and explained about the new gummi, while Grammi went with Taffi to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen Taffi went and put a kettle on and began heating the water.

"What are you doing?" said Grammi while they were waiting for the water to heat up.

"I'm making an antidote for Jasmin's illness" replied Taffi.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Grammi.

"Well, according to Cubbi Jasmin has amnesia so she won't have told you this because she'll have forgotten." Said Taffi.

"Forgotten what?" said Grammi.

"Jasmin stole something, but I can't tell you what because I don't know. Any way after stealing this item from a castle just as she was about to escape the Lord walked in" said Taffi.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Jasmin's illness?" asked Grammi.

"Well, Jasmin did escape and for a few years he kept chasing her and almost caught sometimes. However eventually he cast a curse over Jasmin so she wouldn't be able to run and begin to get sick if he was in a miles reach of her, so it would be easy for him to catch her " said Taffi.

The kettle whistled and Taffi picked it up and poured a small amount into a cup then tipped in the paste and mixed it up creating a sweet smelling drink. Then she walked back to Jasmin's room and made her drink as much as she could of it before turning and said to Grammi "By morning she should be okay"

"I'll show you where you can stay, dear," said Grammi leading Taffi out of the room and down the corridor.

Taffi excepted gratefully and followed Grammi down the corridor. After being shown her room Grammi left and Taffi changed into a night-gown and climbed into bed falling asleep instantly.

Next morning when Taffi woke up she could hear voices down the corridor and guessed that the other gummi's must be up. She rubbed her eyed and climbed out of bed and got dressed then headed straight for Jasmin's room. Upon entering her room she found that Cubbi was there with two other gummi's whom she couldn't see.

"Hi" Cubbi greeted when she walked making the other two gummi's turn round.

The first gummi was slightly bigger than Cubbi and looked a little older and had yellow fur who Cubbi said was Sunni. The other was slightly bigger than herself and had blue fur and just as Cubbi was about to introduce him Taffi screamed "AUGUSTUS".

This gained the attention of all three gummi's. Taffi just stood in the doorway opened mouthed in shock and surprise while Gusto just stood looking very confused and the two cubs just watched the scene with interest.

"Is it really you?" whispered Taffi.

Gusto stood there a moment longer seeming to be thinking then he said, "Who are you?"

"Can you not remember?" whispered Taffi again.

A silence passed, the two cubs and Taffi were watching Gusto who seemed once again to be thinking really hard about something then his eyes snapped open and he said "You were that brown cub running through the field in one of my portraits"

Taffi nodded unable to speak through her tears and Gusto walked over to her and hugged her and then looked over at Jasmin and said, "Then that pink cub must have been Jasmin"

Taffi nodded again wiping away her tears and pulled out something form her pocket and said "Do you remember this?"

It was the picture of herself and Gusto and as he looked at it several things that had once been blurry in his life seemed to become very clear and he replied "Yes, it was the first picture Jasmin ever painted"

Taffi nodded her head again and said "She's never been without it since the day we lost you"

A small groan prevented them carrying on their conversation and they realised Jasmin was waking up. The cubs had been told to leave the room and straight away dashed off to tell the others what they'd seen and heard. 

Jasmin woke up and saw a small, wax candle flickering illuminating the darkness of her bedroom. She heard voices and sat up in bed and saw Gusto sat on one side of her bed and another gummi bear on the other. Before she could say anything the bear said, "Hi, Jasmin I heard about your accident how are you feeling?"

"Okay" she replied.

"You may not remember me, but I'm a friend of yours and my name's Taffi" Taffi stated.

Jasmin muttered something only Taffi heard, which was 'the sandy brown cub'.

"Yeah, that's right," said Taffi.

Jasmin looked up to Taffi then and smiled and said " I've remembered quite a few things about you then"

"Good things I hope" replied Taffi smiling back.

At this point Gusto intervened and said "Jasmin, do remember that blue cub you painted yesterday"

Jasmin looked down momentarily then it shot back up again looking shocked and surprised and said, "That was you"

Gusto nodded and Jasmin smiled at him then she looked serious and said "But, if you knew why didn't you tell?"

"Give him chance Jaz, he only just remembered himself" said Taffi.

Just as Taffi had finished speaking the door swung open and Gruffi marched in straight up to Gusto closely followed by Zummi who was looking very worried.

"Gusto, what have you been telling the cubs?" demanded Gruffi.

"They were just here when I met Taffi," said Gusto.

"Then why are they saying you three are all old friends if you just met," said Gruffi obviously looking for an explanation. 

"Because, we are old friends," said Taffi.

Noticing Taffi for the first time Gruffi spun round and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Taffi and you are?" she said.

"Gruffi" he said rather grumpily.

"Nice to meet you too" said Taffi turning away and back to Jasmin.

"Taffi, recently I've been seeing a lot of visions with a man chasing me, who is he?" said Jasmin.

"I was wondering how soon it would be until you remembered him," said Taffi.

A long silence followed then Taffi said "You better get comfortable because will take some time to explain"

When everyone was ready Taffi began again " It all began fifteen years ago when a man called Ramsin became Lord over the area we lived in. He torched all our houses slew many of our people until only us three and a few others were left " said Taffi recalling the memory. 

"We were only cubs at the time" started Taffi looking at Jasmin. "You'd gone back for the others and to look for your mother. When you arrived you personally saw Ramsin kill your mother brutally and from behind him you saw us who while you were away had been caught and caged for his own purposes. When he saw you he dropped your mother's body and walked over to you. But you didn't give in easily he was chasing you for some time and whenever you got the chance you were throwing stones at him. When he finally did catch you he held high above him so his men could see and announced 'We've got the brat we came for', then threw you over to his guards who knocked you out " said Taffi wiping the tears from her face.

Gusto had been sat occasionally nodding to what Taffi had said when Jasmin looked at him thinking and reliving the experience. While Jasmin just lay in bed listening to what Taffi said and even though she tried she just couldn't remember, although at the mention of her mother her eyes went teary and her eyes were down cast so no one could see.

After finally wiping away the tears Taffi continued " When you came round you were in a cell all on your own although through the holes you could see Gusto and me. After about a week you escaped and freed all of us, but to get back at Ramsin for killing your mother you snuck up into his chamber and stole something only you knew was very valuable to him. Unfortunately, he walked in on you, as you were about to jump out of the window to escape. He instantly knew what you had taken and for many years after he was tracking you down to get it." said Taffi pausing for breath.

"No one knows what you took from him that night so it is up to you to remember, but I do know that the last time he encountered you he cursed you saying he was fed up of chasing you everywhere and that curse would take effect making you ill everytime you were within a mile of him. The curse didn't work the first time and that's why you were okay when you arrived here, however he must have been close to you and you must have been running when you were out with Gusto for it to have taken affect and made you ill." said Taffi looking worried at Jasmin.

Jasmin looking confused then looked up and said, "How old was I when this started?"

"Err…about seven" replied Taffi.

"And how many years has been since this started" asked Jasmin looking worried.

"About fifteen years, which makes you an Gusto around twenty two and me twenty nine" answered Taffi.

Jasmin looked down at her hands folded in her lap she had to remember fifteen years of activity at least to remember who she was and at the moment that looked impossible. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone say,

"Du uuo member anything about this, I mean do you remember anything about this?" said Zummi looking at Jasmin.

"No" she replied quietly.

"But, surely you must remember something" said Gruffi.

Jasmin shook her head and looked at Taffi.

"Just try to remember" said Gruffi. "Anything at all you've got to know something"

"Why, must she?" shouted Taffi standing up to face Gruffi. " What do you think she has been trying to do ever since she came here?"

The two gummi's began shouting at each other while Jasmin looked to Gusto unsure what to do when Grammi came in.

"What do you think you are doing Gruffi Gummi?" she shouted.

The room went silent and Gruffi shot an angry glare at Grammi and Taffi before leaving the room soon followed by Zummi.

"He won't bother you again, dear" Grammi said to Taffi.

"Thank you" she replied as Grammi shut the door.

The three were left alone again but none of them spoke because they were listening to an argument that had broken out just outside the room. It gradually grew fainter as the two moved away and finally ended when something smashed.

The three continued to be silent until Taffi looked at Gusto realising instantly what he wanted to ask before he said it. 

"You want to know how you lost us?" she said and he nodded.

"Well, that was about a year after Jasmin freed us from Ramsin's castle. We were sailing towards here at the time when Ramsin got his sorcerer to cast a spell over the weather causing a violent storm. During this time you were washed over board, for many months after we travelled around the area and its islands looking for you, but we never found you and eventually we had to leave because Ramsin was after us again" finished Taffi.

Silence filled the room again and the three just stared at one another content in each other's presence as they thought over what had been said. Eventually, Taffi stood up and said, "Come on Gusto we better let Jasmin get dressed its almost time for lunch" 

When Taffi and Gusto had left the room Jasmin slipped out of bed and got dressed all the time trying to remember something about what Taffi had said but her mind was blank.

No one really spoke much at dinner, which was useful and only Gusto and Taffi seemed to notice how unhappy Jasmin seemed to be. After the meal was over Jasmin headed straight outside not noticing Gusto following her. She walked round for a bit not really taking much notice of where she was going, but after walking for about twenty minutes she stopped when she heard water and thought aloud " I must be near Gusto's".

"Your right " came a voice from behind her, which made her jump.

"Gusto, how long have you been following me?" said Jasmin.

"Ever since you left the Glen" he replied coming out from behind a bush just behind Jasmin.

"Why?" said Jasmin smiling evidently happy that he had.

"Because, I need to talk to you"

Jasmin stood in the clearing waiting for Gusto to start talking, but instead he walked up to her and took hold of her paw and when she opened her mouth to speak he put a finger over her lips and whispered in her ear "Follow me"

After a minute or two Gusto and Jasmin arrived in a clearing at the side of a cliff and after a certain amount of coaxing Gusto had finally gotten Jasmin quite close to the edge.

He embraced her from behind and she placed her paws on his feeling safe in his embrace. Gusto then said " This is where I come to watch the sunset, but its beautiful no matter what time you look at it" then in a whisper added " like you".

Jasmin turned round and smiled at him then wrapped her arms round the back of his neck and hugged him.

The wind blew and Jasmin's hair whipped around in Gusto's face to which he distinctly smelt a strong aroma of raspberries.

"Raspberries" he muttered.

"I fell in some raspberry canes when I was a cub and have smelt of them ever since" Jasmin muttered back.

"When did you remember that?" asked Gusto.

"Just before I reached the waterfall," said Jasmin. 

The two stayed like that for a while before parting then they held hands and then slowly walked back to the Glen. The two had been out most of the afternoon and when they walked into the Glen it was time to eat. Jasmin spent most of the time talking to Sunni and Cubbi and after the meal she once again headed out of the Glen. Once she had left Gusto turned to Taffi and said "Why is she so quiet?" 

"She's lonely" Taffi answered.

"Yeah, but how with all these…" he started before Taffi interrupted.

"It's not like that" Taffi started.

Gusto looked at her confused and she continued, "Jasmin has lost her memory and only remembers a few things. Sure she's got friends around her, but it scares her that she can't remember anything it makes her feel lonely"

The sun sunk low and emitted a warm glow and the sky was an a ray of yellows, oranges and pinks. 

Jasmin was back where her and Gusto had been before they went back to the Glen. She sat on the edge of the cliff with her feet hanging over thinking about everything she could remember and what Taffi had told her. She sighed and gazed out over the horizon and said, "I wish I could remember my life"

A malicingly, cold laugh filled the air and Jasmin shivered involuntary. She stood up and turned round but the clearing was empty. She began to shake with fear and looked around desperately as another laugh pierced the silence. Jasmin stood frozen to the spot and shaking and yelped in surprise and pain when someone grabbed her round the neck and hoisted her off the ground. Jasmin turned her head to look at her capture and chill went straight down her spine when she met their icy, cold gaze.

"Ramsin" she choked.

"That's right" he sneered at her.

Ramsin stepped out of the bush into the clearing keeping a firm grasp on Jasmin's neck. He was cladded in chain mail with a silver breastplate and a blue tunic underneath, silver gauntlets, leather belt and sword and brown leather boots 

For the first time Jasmin noticed a woman stood behind Ramsin her hair was black as ebony just like Ramsin's except it was long and in ringlets where as Ramsin's was short and straight. Her skin was snow white and flawless and she wore a long blood red dress with spaghetti straps that reached down to her feet, but she wasn't wearing shoes they were left bare. Upon her head lay a golden circlet with one small amethyst fixed in the centre, but the only thing that Jasmin was staring at was her eyes. They were icy blue and made Jasmin tremble in fear, but she couldn't look away Ramsin's sorceress already held in her power and forbid her to look away. Her voice was equally cold when she sneered at Jasmin then said "Your wish is granted"

Her voice was empty and froze her very soul. Jasmin only heard those few words when she felt her brain freeze making her scream in agony and her body jerk in Ramsin's grasp. As she swung around her necklace broke and it fell to the ground when Ramsin shook her then her body went limp as she slipt into unconsciousness.

TBC…

Please R&R! 


	5. Dreams

Part V

The sky was coated in the blackness of night, the moon and stars were the only thing illuminating the shadow of darkness of the early morning hours.

It had been two days since Jasmin's disappearance and everyone was in hysterics, particularly Taffi and Gusto.

Gruffi and Gusto walked into the Glen cold and exhausted after many hours of searching for Jasmin. 

The cubs were in bed but everyone else had remained awake searching or awaiting the other groups. Gruffi and Gusto were the last group and the gummi's were relieved to see them return. They had searched all over the forest and around Dunwyn and Drekmore and had just been heading back to the Glen when Gusto asked whether they could go by where he'd taken Jasmin a couple of days ago. Gruffi had agreed since it was on their way back to the Glen and they were glad they did because had they managed to find Jasmin's necklace.

Gusto walked into the Great Hall where the others were waiting with the necklace clutched tightly in his paw. Tired and frozen as he was he knew he must show Taffi this before he went to bed or there was no chance she would sleep. He walked over to Taffi who was sat in a dark corner all by herself. When he stood infront of her she looked up revealing her glassy eyes with tears noticeably unshed. Gusto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his paw, but held the other containing the necklace out to her. When she saw it she gasped and with shaky hands took it from him, she began shaking as she silently cried.

"What does it mean to you, Taffi?" asked Gusto.

"It means what I feared is true" she choked.

"What's that?" said Gusto sincerely hoping it was not what he suspected.

"Ramsin, has her" whispered Taffi as fresh tears threatened to spill.

Gusto sat down on a chair next to her as she began crying again and let her cry on his shoulder. As the others departed soon after Gusto realised Taffi's breathing had slowed and steadied, she had cried herself to sleep. Gusto picked her up in his arms and carried her down the corridor to her room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up then turned and blew out the candle next to her.

"We'll get her back" he whispered before walking out of the room to his own to get some much needed rest.

Gusto woke early next morning so he decided to get up and see whether Taffi was up. He walked down the corridor and peered around her door to discover the room was empty. He sighed and walked into the Great Hall and spied her by the fire, she sat on the floor rocking herself slowly and embracing her knees. As Gusto approached her he noticed her dirty tear stained face.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

That seemed to snap Taffi out of her little trance because she turned to look at Gusto and said "Excuse me"

"How long have you been here?" he repeated.

"Oh, about an hour or so" said Taffi looking down at the floor.

"You need to sleep, Taffi" he replied.

"I know, but I can't help worrying" said Taffi. 

"Worrying isn't going to bring her back and your going to need your strength," said a voice.

Taffi looked up with heavy eyes in the direction of the voice. She knew who it was and deep down knew that they were right, but was too stubborn to openly admit it. 

"I'll be fine, I'm strong enough" retaliated Taffi getting up.

Taffi instantly regretted it her vision was blurry and her head was pounding. She stood where she was slightly swaying from dizziness and grabbed the back of her chair to steady herself. She rubbed her stomach in an attempt to stop the nauseous feeling over come her.

"Sure you are" said the voice again.

"Oh, shut up" she snapped back.

The room went silent and Taffi took a step trying to get to her room, she stumbled and reached out to the table to steady herself. Gruffi stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Taffi.

"Come on I'll take you to your room"

"I'm quite capable of getting there on my own, thanks" 

"I'm going to help you whether you like it or not "

"You are not," said Taffi starting to walk away slowly with the support of the table.

"You are to stubborn for your own good," he said scooping her up in his arms.

"Put me down" protested Taffi.

She continued to protest until she was out of the room and Gusto still sat in his chair and quietly thought //Please be alright Jasmin//

*****

Jasmin lay paralysed on one of Ramsin's many dungeon floors. It was so cold like being in a prison of ice it was so cold. The dark loomed in from every corner closing in on her, but she couldn't see the sorceress's spell still held Jasmin trapped in her mind reliving her past and making her remember. It had been two days since she'd been taken prisoner and she had remained in this state since the spell was first cast.

Screams of agony could be heard through the walls as Ramsin's other victims were being tortured, but Jasmin did not hear them she just continued to stare up at nothing just drifting through the rivers of time. 

Streaks stained her face as she cried yet again clearing away the dirt and grime from her face as the image of one her friends taking an arrow meant for her flashed infront of her eyes. She remembered now Finni a childhood friend not as close as Taffi and Gusto, but a friend all the same had died taking an arrow meant for her shot by Ramsin.

A couple of hours later a glimpse of sunlight streamed in through one of the cracks in the wall, it was sunrise of the third day.

Jasmin blinked and slowly saw where she was and took in her surroundings. She was laid on a stone floor with a wall infront of her. She turned her head slightly and saw that the other three sides of her cell were made of iron bars and a wall beyond that with the entrance to the dungeon, a big circular door.

Jasmin sat up very slowly, she was stiff after not being able to move for so long. She was sore and ached all over due to the cold of the castle. Jasmin's thoughts drifted off to what she'd seen and she quietly began to cry as she remembered the events. She had now remembered everything in her life up to the point where she was a young teen and Ramsin had just killed her mother. She understood everything now why Ramsin had shot at her but Finni had taken the arrow instead and why all the traps and humans had been in the nearby woods and around her village. Ramsin wanted her to forfil and ancient prophecy and for that he needed the Crystal and dagger she had stolen from him when she broke out of prison after he had killed her mother. She remembered him telling her that in her cell the night he'd murdered her mother. 

A ceremony would take place at an altar, but the altar lay on an island far away an forgotten by man and gummi, only Jasmin knew the way. Somehow she'd been born with the information, which was prophesised and she would lead the way, but to obtain the power she secretly and unknowingly possessed a ritual had to be done at the altar and it involved her as a sacrifice. 

Jasmin had her back pressed against the mouldy, cold wall, which sent shivers down her spine. She had been silently crying for some time and now began to heave she was crying so hard. She couldn't contain her sorrow and misery any longer she let out a wail and curled up embracing her knees to give her feeling of security and warmth. It hurt seeing those images and she knew that if Ramsin's sorceress had anything to do with it the worst was yet to come. She was lonely and wished more than anything to be with Gusto and Taffi when an icy voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Hurts doesn't it"

Jasmin said nothing just peered out to look at the evil smirk plastered on Ramsin's sorceress's face.

"Do you remember me?" she said cooly the smirk on her face widening.

Jasmin gave a small nod in answer but her eyes remained fixed on Ramsin's sorceress.

"What is my name then?" the sorceress demanded.

Jasmin sat there a minute or to thinking over what she had remembered but nothing came about the sorceress and in a small choked whisper she said, "I don't know"

Jasmin had remembered seeing the sorceress in her visions, but she didn't actually know anything about her except that she worked for Ramsin. 

The sorceress's eyes narrowed and her lips curled back into a snarl she lifted her hand up and a small white ball with blue mist surrounding it appeared in her hand. 

"Clearly you do not remember enough then," she said throwing the ball at Jasmin.

Jasmin tried to move, but she couldn't her body froze disobeying her will to move. The ball hit her in the chest and burned a hole in the front of her dress it was so cold. The ball eventually dissolved into her body leaving her chest badly burnt. It ran through her veins like ice and she screamed in agony, fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. Her body convulsed and she fell forward hitting the stone floor hard, blood trickled down the side of her face, but she couldn't feel it the world had already been blocked out to her as the images once again began to run through her mind.

*****

"JASMIN!" Taffi screamed. 

Taffi woke with a start and sweating.

Another vision she was getting worried she only ever had them when Jasmin was it great danger or pain. 

She gazed around the room quickly as she panted heavily. Gruffi and Grammi were in the room by her bedside not looking to pleased with one another, which probably meant they'd been arguing. 

Taffi stared at there worried faces a moment before looking down at her lap and thinking over what she'd seen. 

Jasmin had been lying on a stone floor in a cell and had just recovered from a regain memory spell, when Ramsin's sorceress walked in and started questioning her. Then she got angry and threw a more powerful regain memory spell causing Jasmin's chest to burn and for her to scream in agony. 

//No, Ramsin's sorceress wouldn't be that cruel would she? // She thought.

She came back to reality when she heard someone talk to her.

"Taffi, dear what did you see?"

"How did you know about…" Taffi started before she was interrupted.

"Gusto told us," said Gruffi.

Silence filled the room again and Taffi zoned out once again thinking about Jasmin and the sorceress. Her eyes filled with tears remembering what she'd seen a single tear escaped rolling down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away. She looked up again and saw they were waiting for her to tell them what she'd seen. She sighed loudly then began to tell them what she'd seen. By the end she was silently crying, but hid it as best she could because she didn't them fussing over her. 

A knock at the door made everyone look up and Gusto entered.

"Hey, Taffers what's up?" he said seeing Taffi obviously distraught.

Gruffi spoke before Taffi had time to answer and explained the situation to him. Gusto's happy, cheery look soon turned serious as he heard what had happened then turned to Taffi. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed then opened his arms to which she promptly collapsed in and silently cried into his shoulder. Grammi and Gruffi quickly left the room feeling it would be better to leave the two alone.

Taffi cried long and hard into Gusto's shoulder occasionally saying things like "I'm scared Gusto. I don't know how to help her" or "They're hurting her Gusto and there's nothing I can do"

Eventually her crying subsided and her breathing became steady, she'd cried herself to sleep again.

Gusto laid her back down in her bed and covered her up then whispered "We'll get her back Taffi, I promise"

TBC…


	6. Hope Renewed

Part VI 

Hope Renewed

A week had passed and still Jasmin lay in Ramsin's dungeon. She had recovered from the sorceress's spell late last night and now she lay in an untidy heap sobbing her heart out. She remembered now she remembered everything in her life up to this present moment and she was petrified.

Through the cracks in the wall Jasmin had been able to work out that the sun was directly over the mountains, which meant it must be nearly midday. 

She was desperate now she didn't want to stay here and have to see the sorceress again; she didn't want to see Alarna. After recovering from the spell Jasmin had remembered everything she'd forgotten except where she had hid the Crystal and the dagger, which she was rather thankful for because she knew as soon as she remembered Alarna would want her to talk.

Jasmin wiped her red puffy eyes and slowly raised herself onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the wall. She was rather grateful now that she had been under that spell because although seeing the images was painful she had remembered a useful spell she'd learnt, which would let Taffi know where she was. A powerful magician had shown her how to do it when she was little and she could use it without a medallion since it really relied on mental contact and energy than magic.

After scooting slow enough to the wall she put her face right next one of the cracks and whispered "Givum Taffi myum locatum"

A bright white light engulfed Jasmin's body then shot out of one of the cracks spedding towards its destination, Taffi.

Jasmin slumped down the side of the wall exhausted, she'd only been fed once since she'd arrived here so she was already physically weak and that spell and just drained her mentally. 

She smiled weakly knowing that Taffi would know where she was and come and get here, because the spell would contact Taffi mentally telling her the exact location of Jasmin and she would also know her condition.

Jasmin slumped the rest of the way down the wall until only her head was against it the rest of her body lay flat out on the floor. Her dress was now it rags and her fur caped in dirt and grime off the wall and floor, but she didn't care she was to exhausted to care. Her heavy eyelids drooped and she surrendered to the sleep that beckoned her.

*****

Evening had approached and Taffi sat alone in one of the chairs by the fireplace it had been a week since Jasmin's disappearance and she had been mentally and emotionally stressed all that time she wasn't used to being so helpless in situations like this. She swung her feet and stared at the ceiling her eyes began to tear slightly as she began to think over in her mind where Jasmin could be. A bright light entering the Glen broke her concentration it whizzed past Grammi who was laying food on the table all though she seemed completely oblivious to it, as did Tummi who was sat of the table eating a cherry pie. Taffi soon latched on to the thought that only she could see this ball of energy and light and as it came spiralling over to her then it hit her Jasmin had sent it, it was a technique they often used when they got separated from each other. 

The ball hit her chest and engulfed her body in light although no one could see it and she started shaking and collapsed to the floor in a type of seizure as the spell informed her of Jasmin's whereabouts. Taffi screamed in pain as the light entered her brain divulging its information.

The Glen's heard a scream and ran into the hall where it had come from. They saw Taffi lying on the floor clutching her head and seeming to be in some kind of fit. 

Gusto was the first to react he walked over to Taffi and picked her up in his arms and cradled her in an attempt to stop her whimpering and shaking. As she began to calm down he asked, "What happened Taffers?"

Silence fell as all of them looked at Taffi looking for an explanation to her sudden outburst.

"J-Jasmin cast a spell l-letting me know where she is?" said Taffi a bit shakily.

"And that wat the affet wert, I mean that's the after effect was" said Zummi.

"Yes" replied Taffi. "It hurts the receiver of the spell because your mind is being made telepathic to another, but we keep using it because it's useful for when we get separated from one another" said Taffi climbing onto one of the chairs. 

"You must be crazy to do that more than once" muttered one of them.

Taffi knew instantly who had made that comment and reeled round to face them positively seething with anger. 

"WE ARE NOT CRAZY!" she shouted.

The rest of the Glen's quickly exited the room leaving Taffi and Gruffi alone to argue.

*****

Jasmin awoke next morning with a sharp pain in her stomach. She opened her sore, tired eyes and looked up to see Alarna standing over her.

"Get up you lazy bear" she spat.

Jasmin sat up and slowly and painfully rose to her feet, which could now bearly support, her own weight.

"That's better," said Alarna narrowing her eyes and sneering at Jasmin.

Without warning she grabbed Jasmin's neck and squeezed tightly as she lifted her off the ground to her own height. She smiled as she saw Jasmin's feeble attempts to loosen her grip on her neck, which only made her squeeze harder until Jasmin was choking. 

"Now" she said "You are going to tell me what you know about that Crystal aren't you?"

Jasmin was unable to speak because of Alarna's tight grasp around her neck so instead she shook her head.

"Well if your not going to talk on your own then maybe you need a little persuasion," said Alarna smirking.

Jasmin could hear footsteps descending from the floor above and guessed either Ramsin or one of his personal guards was coming below. She didn't have to wait long before Ramsin's form came into the dungeon.

"Is our guest giving you trouble my dear?" said Ramsin as he walked over to Alarna.

Alarna seemed to flinch at his words and anger shone in her eyes, but disappeared so fast Jasmin was unsure whether she had seen it.

"Yes, she doesn't want to talk to me," said Alarna mockingly.

"Well, our guest should be more respectful towards her hostess shouldn't she?" said Ramsin grabbing Jasmin by the scruff of the neck.

Alarna released her grip on Jasmin's neck when Ramsin grabbed her, but grabbed her face instead forcing her to look at her.

Jasmin tried to force herself out of Alarna's hands, but she just held her more tightly making her look at her. Jasmin just wanted to scream, but she couldn't her throat was raw and her mouth dry. She didn't want to look into those eyes they held no emotions, no mercy, nothing except coldness and cruelty.

"You'll learn to respect us…" Ramsin started, but Jasmin cut in weakly.

"You don't deserve respect" 

The next thing that happened was a loud cracking sound echoing throughout the dungeon. Alarna had smacked Jasmin across the face, it hurt and she was fighting back tears of pain.

"Why don't you teach this insolent little bear some manners, Ramsin?" said Alarna sneering and glaring down at Jasmin.

"It would be my pleasure," said Ramsin as Alarna left the dungeon.

Ramsin raised her a bit higher in the air and Jasmin using the telephatic bond between her and Taffi sent out a message saying "Taffi, please hurry I don't know how much longer I can last" 

TBC… 


	7. Rescued?

Part VII

Rescue?

It was midday and Taffi, Gusto and the Glens (including the cubs) were walking across the open plains between Dunwyn and Ramsin's castle. Taffi had told them that even when going at a really fast pace you couldn't expect to reach the castle within three days. 

They had been walking along usually in silence although occasionally the cubs or Gusto would ask about the castle and how Taffi thought Jasmin would be. They had been walking out in the sun nearly all morning and welcomed the shade of the forest ahead. They entered the forest, but stayed close because Taffi warned them of some of the dangers present in the forest. They had been walking through the forest for about an hour with cool breeze on the air when the light began to fade. As darkness crept upon them Taffi stopped and told them to make camp.

"Shouldn't we keep going?" said Gusto.

"No, if you stray from the path you could run into even worse things than Ramsin's sorceress in here," said Taffi.

The group lay down to sleep the cubs lay one on either side of Taffi with Gusto next to Sunni. They didn't go to sleep straight away just lay awake listening to the wind whistling through the trees or the branches creaking, which made them jump. Eventually they feel asleep due to exhaustion and a feeling of security since Taffi had said she would stay awake longer to make sure nothing disturbed them. By Taffi's reckoning it was now midnight and everyone was asleep except her and Gusto. He lay on his back staring up at the stars while she just listened intently to the sounds of the forest. A whimpering sound attracted her attention and she looked at the cubs, but they were asleep and so was everyone else except Gusto who was now looking at her.

"What's wrong, Taffers?" he said a bit concerned.

"I hear whimpering" she answered.

She rubbed her head and eyes and lay back down and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed with total silence then she shot back up and said, "Headaches"

"What about them?" 

"I get them when I'm about to get a telephatic message" stated Taffi.

"Oh" said Gusto sitting up and leaning on his arm.

Taffi waited anxiously for what seemed like eternity the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own breathing and the beating of her own heart then finally a faint sound echoed in her mind //Taffi, please hurry I don't know how much longer I can last//

Gusto watched Taffi with interest, anxiousness and happiness and in his opinion Taffi seemed to be the same way. He watched her for about half an hour an nothing happened then finally her expression turned sad and she looked at him.

"Jasmin's hurt badly" was the only thing she said. 

"What can we do?" he asked.

"Get some sleep we're starting early tomorrow," said Taffi rolling over and laying down.

A few more hours went by and Taffi was still awake, she knew Gusto had fallen asleep about an hour ago but she couldn't sleep all her thought was bent on what Ramsin and his sorceress where doing to Jasmin. Tears spilled down her cheeks as her sleepy eyes drifted shut.

Next morning Taffi woke up with the sun shining in her eyes, it was dawn about 5'o'clock in the morning. Taffi yawned and got up, she looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep so she set about making breakfast.

The group woke up to the smell of sausages sizzling away in a frying pan. The cubs were the first up soon followed by the others and within ten minutes they were all sat down eating breakfast. Afterwards Taffi using some extra water she'd brought with her heated it up and washed up all the pots then the group set out again as Taffi was desperate to reach Jasmin as soon as possible. 

*****

Jasmin woke up two and a half days later after Ramsin's assault. She groaned in pain, she couldn't move her left arm and her right ankle throbbed. She gingerly inspected the damage done to her head and found bruising around her left eye and a deep gash on the back of her head. She found it hard to breathe and after examining her ribs worked out that they too were badly bruised. She painfully raised herself onto her elbows then shifted over to the wall and propped herself against it. If she was lucky maybe Ramsin or Alarna wouldn't visit today, but the sudden sound of voices let her know otherwise and within minutes Ramsin and Alarna walked in. Ramsin kicked her hard in the side which made whimper then grabbed her by the shoulder hard and lifted her up. 

All Jasmin could hear was a jingle sound then felt something clasp around her wrists. She groaned weakly the iron shackles she'd been put in where freezing they were cutting into her skin and making her bleed. 

Ramsin pulled her face up for her to look at him then sneered at her and dropped her. Jasmin yelped her body was hanging a few inches off the ground and being total supported by her wrists. Tears of fresh pain fell down her face and she looked up at Alarna as she grabbed her face digging her nails in piercing her skin. Alarna suprisingly enough didn't say anything just stared at her eyes then let go and said to Ramsin "She's breaking"

Ramsin smirked then walked over to a cupboard Jasmin hadn't noticed before and began rummaging through it. A minute later he re-emerged with something in his hand but Jasmin couldn't see what. He walked back over to Alarna and said, "Well why don't we just speed things up a little"

Jasmin just saw Alarna flash one of her approving, cold, cruel smiles then CRACK. She screamed in pain as the whip crashed down on her again making her jolt around and the shackles dig into her wrists even more.

*****

Taffi and the Glens had reached their destination, Ramsin's castle. It's dark walls loomed up above them and smell was absolutely repulsive. 

The clouds overhead were dark with slight droplets of rain every now and then and a deep rumble could be heard not to far away. 

Taffi's happy expression soon fell when she heard the one thing she had been hoping not to, Jasmin's screams.

She threw her dark brown cloak over her and then stealthily crept closer to the castle as fast as she could, the other's copied and followed.

When they reached the gates Taffi signalled for them to stay put then crept closer to the two guards on duty. Picking two stones from the ground she fired them from her slingshot and they sailed through the air noiselessly and hit the two guards on the back of the neck knocking them unconscious. 

Once inside Taffi led the way guiding them towards the dungeons where she knew Jasmin would be. 

The group snuck behind barrels, sacks and wagons to get to the door to the dungeons and eventually they reached it. They all ran through quickly to avoid being seen then closed the door behind them and started walking speedily down the corridor. 

Taffi broke into a fast walk, but not a run because the cubs wouldn't be able to keep up but as they went further down the corridor the louder Jasmin's screams of agony got. When they came in sight of the door Taffi sprinted to it and jumped at it making it swing open. She stood in the doorway temporarily stunned then slowly her rage gathered and she unsheathed her sword and leapt at Ramsin. 

Jasmin hung from her iron shackles bearly conscious watching Taffi fight Ramsin, relief washed over her body. She noticed her arm was moving and looked to her side seeing Gusto trying to get her out of the shackles.

There so cold he thought as the shackles crumbled into dust in his hands. Alarna had lost her concentration so the shackles, which were formed from her magic turned to dust. Jasmin's body fell forward and Gusto caught her he looked down at her and saw she had gone unconscious. Then he glanced over his shoulder and saw Taffi battling it out with Ramsin, while the other's distracted the sorceress. Gusto stood there unsure what to do then a cold, empty, cruel voice pierced the air making everyone freeze. It was Alarna she'd evidently had enough her hands were at her sides and balled into fists and she was shaking with rage. "I'll deal with that meddling bear once and for all," she said forming a small, purple ball glowing with a red light.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a snarl then she threw the ball directly at Jasmin who lay in Gusto's arms. The room went eerily silent, as the ball seemed to move in slow motion towards its targets. Gusto stood there unable to move the ball came closer until it was within a few inches of them. 

"GUSTO" shouted Taffi.

"Huh?" he replied then saw the ball.

He jumped to the side so the ball only slightly caught his side singeing his fur then hit the wall behind. The wall absorbed it then a second later exploded into a million pieces.

"Gummiberry Juice" shouted Gruffi.

Gusto drank his juice then jumped out of the hole where the wall used to be soon followed by the others.

"Hey, what about me?" said Taffi.

"Looks like they're leaving you behind" sneered Ramsin raising his sword.

Taffi closed her eyes, but the blow never came instead she felt herself being picked up and the wind hit her face and her hair whip round and she turned to face, Gruffi?

TBC… 

Well, hope this lightened your spirits and made you happy. What a way to end the chapter to find out what happens next just leave a review and I will update as soon as possible. See ya! :)


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

Taffi closed her eyes, but the blow never came instead she felt herself being picked up and the wind hit her face and her hair whip round and she turned to face, Gruffi?

She looked shocked and surprised at first then looked over her shoulder and saw they were quickly descending to the ground below. She turned to face him and looked at him confused then said, "Why did you save me? I thought you disliked me"

"I do," he said looking down at her, "but even though I don't like you I'm not going to let you get killed"

Taffi stared blankly for a moment taking in what he'd just said then smiled up at him and hugged him and whispered in his ear "Thank you"

Her actions took him by surprise but he continued to concentrate on getting away from Ramsin's castle. He closely followed the other's then finally stopped in a clearing quite a distance from the castle.

As soon as Gusto landed he placed Jasmin on the ground and began checking her over for injuries. He couldn't surpress a smile grace his features when Jasmin stirred and looked up at him and smiled weakly.

All the other Gummi's landed except for Taffi and Gruffi who weren't far behind and immediately rushed towards Jasmin and began fussing over her and trying to ease the pain from her most recently inflicted injuries. Jasmin didn't try to stop them although moaned and whimpered to let them know when they were hurting her. She eventually felt herself slipping into unconsciousness and smiled she felt happy to have her friends around her and knew she would be safe.

Gruffi landed with Taffi still in his arms, he glanced down at her and was she was staring up at him and smiling. He returned it and just stared down at her afterwards then Jasmin's whimpering made them look up. Gruffi quickly put Taffi down hoping no one saw what had just happened after all he did dislike Taffi didn't he?

Taffi looked at Gruffi over her shoulder gave him a quick smile then scampered off to Jasmin. She leant down by her side and saw that she was unconscious with Gusto by her side holding her hand.

The rest of the journey back to the Glen was uneventful so it was obvious to Taffi that Ramsin's sorceress was letting them go and Jasmin remained unconscious until they got back to the Glen.

It had now been three days since they'd arrived back at the Glen and Jasmin was still unconscious and Gusto had refused to leave her and remained awake by her side waiting for her to wake up.

Taffi had slept nearly all the time since they arrived back at the Glen exhausted from all the travelling and mostly sleepless nights. Taffi crawled out of bed and slipped on a white dress that she carried around in her pack. It had no sleeves just thin straps and the top hugged her body while the bottom fanned out slightly swaying with her every move. She walked out of the room and headed down the corridor into the Great Hall. Upon entering she saw Sunni and Tummi talking by the fire and Grammi laying food on the table. Looking quickly round the room she could see that no one else was in the room so she walked off down another corridor towards Jasmin's room. She wandered down the corridor looking around not really taking notice of anything then she ran into something hard and fell to the floor. She was flat on her back laid out on the floor squinting she opened her eyes to see what or who she'd run into. Gazing up she saw Gruffi looking down at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied getting to her feet.

An awkward silence passed between the two as they just stared at one another not saying anything then Taffi heard voices coming down the corridor.

"I'm going to see Jasmin," she said brushing past him.

Gruffi looked after her fleeing form and sighed then headed out of one of the Glen's many exits.

Taffi quickly walked the rest of the way not meeting anyone on the way. She thought over how they rescued Jasmin and how awkward things had gotten between her and Gruffi.

She reached the door and opened it, Gusto was by Jasmin's bedside his head rested on her bed, he'd fallen asleep. Jasmin was moving and then eventually opened her eyes to look at Taffi.

"Jasmin" said Taffi excitedly.

"Shhh…..!" said Jasmin pressing a finger to her lips.

"Huh, what?" asked Taffi.

"Gusto's asleep" replied Jasmin looking down at Gusto.

"So wake him up," said Taffi clearly missing the point why she needed to be quiet.

"No" said Jasmin turning to look at Taffi again "He has been up a long time with me he deserves to sleep".

"Hmm…I guess" replied Taffi pulling up a chair and sitting next to Jasmin.

Jasmin laid back down in bed still looking at Taffi studying her something had changed about her friend but she didn't know whether it was good or not.

"What's the matter?" she said finally.

"Nothing" replied Taffi.

"Liar" said Jasmin "You always were a rotten liar, so come on what's up?"

"Nothing I can't handle" said Taffi smiling reassuringly at Jasmin.

Jasmin was about to reply when Gusto stirred beside her and looked up.

"Jasmin, your awake" he said sleepily.

Jasmin smiled down at him then looked at Taffi. Taffi took the hint and got up and left leaving the two alone to talk.

Gruffi went outside the Glen after Taffi had ran into him, he picked up his axe and began chopping wood but it was no good no matter what he did the thoughts of Taffi never left him.

Annoying things crept into his mind like why wasn't she mated by now and having a family then on occasions he'd taken to comparing himself and her together but just shook his head and carried on chopping wood. He was really going to have to do something about this maybe talking to Taffi alone might help and see how she felt.

Throughout the rest of the day Jasmin and Gusto stayed in Jasmin's bedroom talking although in the evening they did venture out to watch the sunset after tea. The rest of the Gummi's were busying themselves about the Glen while the cubs went and played with their human friends Cavin and Calla.

Taffi though had gone out of the Glen and sat upon a cliff it was now sunset and she was all on her own. She sat down on the grass and stared at the setting sun thinking about what had happened over the last two weeks and especially the last few days. Three weeks ago she thought Jasmin was dead then Cubbi had found her and taken her to her, she had disliked Gruffi then. Then Jasmin had been captured and she still disliked him and on the journey to rescue her. Then when she thought she was going to die he shows up and complicates everything. Followed then by constantly running into him and how he looked at her everytime he saw her, why could she not stop thinking about him?

She sighed loudly then shivered and realised the sun had set taking all its warm with it. The wind blew playing with her hair that had been left down her face held a sad expression she had never felt like this about anyone so why was he so different. A single, pure, crystal tear slid down her cheek she felt so helpless about this situation she had been feeling helpless a lot lately, which isn't something she usually experienced. Realisation was dawning on her though that made her realise why she felt so helpless she had fallen into one of nature's oldest traps, love.

The sound of laughter made Taffi look up and turn in its direction Gusto and Jasmin were running past hand in hand obviously having fun. Taffi smiled then stood up and began walking away in the opposite direction. She couldn't explain why but everything around her looked dreamy and peaceful and yet a pang in her heart told her something was missing. She began thinking once again over the events of recent times and began asking questions like Why him?or How so suddenly?and Why now?

Then her thoughts reached back to when she was a cub and she longed to see her mother again, but like Jasmin her mother had been killed the night when Ramsin came. She wandered round the forest not really caring where she went as long as she was walking then she began quietly humming to herself a song she'd heard long ago.

Night came soon for Taffi and she sat in one of the chairs occasionally glancing over at Gruffi while listening to one of Zummi's stories. Her thoughts were distracted and instead of really listening to the story she just kept thinking over possibilities of them being together. She came to the conclusion that she was hopelessly in love, but she didn't know whether he shared that feeling so she remained silent. In no time at all Zummi had finished his story, but her troubled mind kept asking the same question which she desperately seeked an answer to Does he love me?

Everyone began to depart the room slowly so rubbing her sore, stinging eyes she rose out of her chair and decided to go to bed and get some sleep if she could. That is if her thoughts once again didn't wander onto one particular gummi.

TBC…

Please R&R!!!

Sorry this has like taken forever, but I thought I lost all of my work of this fic when my computer went down, but no matter, I shall hopefully be able to continue on with this fic in the future.


	9. Cupid's Arrow

Cupid's Arrow

Part IX

A month had now gone by and Ramsin and his sorceress had made no attempt to go after or harm them.

The gummi's went about doing things in their ordinary daily lives although it had been noticed by most how much better Gruffi and Taffi got on together and fewer arguments occurred.

Jasmin and Gusto were usually out of the Glen either at Gusto's place or somewhere in the forest. A majority of the time was spent with the two going over and discussing art projects or Jasmin posing for him while he created masterpieces of her. The two though would sit and watch the sunset every evening without fail because Jasmin loved sunsets so they would watch them sat on top of the waterfall with her head rested on Gusto's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her.

All the Glens knew that he had been courting Jasmin over the last month and was only a matter of time until the two became mates. Gusto had been worried that Sunni might take it rather hard but so far she seemed happy about it.

Far away in the shadows and darkness of ancient and evil lands Alarna Ramsin's sorceress roamed. Here she planned her revenge and how to take what she needed from Jasmin and rule the world in darkness. Everything foul and evil lurked in the shadows of this broken land the world between worlds, although Alarna's body could not enter here her mind could and this is where she escaped that idiot Ramsin.

The land was barren and wasted and the rivers ran blood, the sky was bleached black and red swirling and raining down light showers of blood. The sun itself was dark orange and red signalling this world's destruction.

Sat in a high chair of silver with dark red and purple silk cushions Alarna sat looking into a misted over crystal ball stood on the table infront of her. The crystal began to clear and show her Jasmin and her friends at the present then misted over again and showed her a year into the future. She curled her lips and thought for a minute then slowly began smiling drumming her fingernails on the table.

"Well, if I can't capture you myself then maybe I can use your cubs to capture you" she said then began to laugh.

Her laughter echoed off the walls and out into the dark void of the dying world.

Taffi and Jasmin sat out on top of the waterfall by Gusto's home talking. It was now early afternoon but the girls kept on talking since over the last month they'd hardly seen each other so they used this time to talk over what each other had been doing. Time crept by slowly and the two fell silent not really having anything else to talk about when they heard laughter. They both became alert that was evil laughter and laughter they knew very well it was Ramsin's sorceress's. They looked around the clearing until they were satisfied that she was not near them and they must just be hearing her thoughts and actions from far off they sat back down again in complete silence both lost in their own thoughts.

"Taffi" Jasmin said finally.

"Yes" replied Taffi.

"How long do you think it will be before Alarna strikes again?" asked Jasmin.

"Alarna?" said Taffi confusedly.

"Oh, that's Ramsin's sorceress's name" explained Jasmin.

"Oh" replied Taffi. "Well, in answer to your question it could be anytime you can never know really".

Jasmin looked down with a worried look on her face she really wanted to know everything would be alright but not even Taffi could tell her whether it would be or not.

Feeling uneasy the two headed back to the Glen quickly and upon entering headed to Jasmin's room where they would be left alone. The two had walked in silently and no one had noticed them come in so when the evening meal came nobody came and got them because no one knew they were there. Emerging several hours later from Jasmin's room the after discussing many events possibly to come and Taffi trying to get Jasmin to tell her about her past although it was difficult because on a few occasions she broke down in tears remembering the sheer horror of them. The two girls last topic though had wandered again onto what had happened in their lives lately and especially the gummi's they'd spent it with. With smiles plastered on both their faces they walked down the corridor into the Great Hall in high spirits all worry from early banished. They walked into the Great Hall where Gusto stood looking a bit frustrated, but seemed to brighten up as Jasmin walked in.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said as Jasmin walked up to him.

"Is it sunset already?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered and the two left the Glen.

They walked over to Gusto's and sat by the waterfall watching the sunset but this was not like other sunsets something was going to happen Jasmin could feel it but she couldn't distinguish whether it was good or evil.

He led her hand in hand all the way to the waterfall and for some strange reason seemed to be smiling all the way and whenever he could he looked at her, which made her wonder what he was up to. Finally, reaching the waterfall they went and sat down on a boulder nearby and wrapped their arms around one another. Jasmin rested her head on his shoulder and noticed he seemed a little tense, but didn't know why. Deciding it not to be too important just now she contentedly watched the sun sink. A warm breeze blew by playing with her hair and she smiled this was a perfect summer evening.

Birds sang in the trees around, the trees swayed slightly in the warm, sweet smelling breeze and the sky was bleached yellow and pink as the sun slowly descended.

Gusto suddenly turned to face her and looked at her so she looked up at him from where her head rested on his shoulder. He was smiling then after a moment or to of gazing at her he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes" replied Jasmin getting a fluttery feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

Gusto left her side and stood infront of her holding her hands then slowly went down on his knees.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked.

Jasmin was overwhelmed with emotions she didn't know what to think or feel, but responded with the only answer she could think of "Yes" and flung herself into his arms.

Gusto cradled her in his arms feeling like the luckiest gummi on Earth as his smile widened and he pulled her closer to him.

Taffi feeling a mix of emotions due to the events of the last month decided to go for a walk after Gusto and Jasmin left to clear her head and think over things so she left the Glen.

She walked around the forest not really looking where she was going the only thing she knew was that this was a part of the forest she'd never been in. Her thoughts weren't on where she was going instead they drifted off to a particular gummi back in the Glen.

The sky began to grow dark and the crescent moon rose high into the sky with bright, shining stars peering out. The wind blew rustling the leaves and the sound of running water could be heard, but Taffi was at the other end of the forest from Gusto's. She walked over finishing her song and lifted herself up onto one of the rocks. A large tree stretched over providing shade, but not too much because the moonlight still shone down on her. She laid down on the rock and closed her eyes listening to the melody of the river.

The Glens sat round the fire in the Great Hall it was getting late and Jasmin, Gusto and Taffi were still outside. They'd been sat for an hour waiting for them thinking they would probably realise the time and come back soon, which did turn out to be partly true because Jasmin and Gusto walked in about five minutes later extremely happy. However, Taffi did not return and time crept by the cubs were sent to bed while Gruffi, Gusto, Zummi, Jasmin and Tummi went out searching for Taffi, Grammi stayed behind with the cubs.

They separated outside each going a different way so that if Taffi was in the forest one of them would find her and agreed to meet back in a couple of hours.

Gusto though teamed up with Jasmin wanting to stay close to her incase Ramsin's sorceress attacked.

The moon crept higher and a chill wind blew past letting Gruffi know it was already early morning. He walked along hoping that Ramsin and his sorceress had nothing to do with this, but as he walked on he was getting more and more worried. He'd been out just over an hour now searching and knew he'd have to turn back soon. He was searching near the edge of the forest when the sound of running water caught his attention. As far as he knew no rivers flowed through the forest but then again they'd never really ventured to this side of the forest there was no need to. He followed up the course of the river up into a clearing then saw what he sought. There lying on a boulder slightly shaded by a large tree nearby was Taffi peacefully sleeping. He walked up to her slowly and quietly so he wouldn't wake her until he stood right beside her. Carefully he sat down on the boulder next to her and watched her sleep she looked at ease and so innocent. He sat thinking a moment less than a month ago he would have said he disliked her now he was deeply considering the fact that he loved her.

Taffi stirred slightly and a soft moan escaped her lips as she turned over. Gruffi placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her; she moaned again and opened her eyes a sliver to see who it was. She sat up fast when she saw it was Gruffi then grabbed her head as a dizzy spell over came her.

"Lay down" she heard him say.

Gruffi still had his hand on her shoulder so he slowly began to pull her down and surprisingly enough she didn't resist. She laid back down on the boulder and stared up at him and smiled then said "What are you doing out here?"

"Could ask you the same thing" he replied.

Her smile broadened and then he continued "if you were a cub you'd be in a lot of trouble right now"

Taffi continued to smile at him then answered "But I'm not a cub am I?"

"No" he whispered back looking away from her.

Taffi sat up again but more slowly this time so she didn't get dizzy then turned and looked at him. She was worried he seemed to be fighting a battle inside himself and losing, she placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned round. A pained look was in his eyes but she didn't know why she lifted her hand and unconsciously began to caress his face but that only seemed to make it worst and he was staring at the floor again. She placed both of her hands onto his shoulders and turned him round to face her the said "Look at me"

He slowly lifted his head and met her gaze the only thing he wanted to do right now was to tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't find the right words.

They sat there in silence saying nothing but their eyes giving much of their true feelings away. Gruffi scooted closer to her until he was sat directly infront of Taffi with hardly any room between them. He sat infront of her and tried to speak but he kept stuttering and couldn't get a word out so he sat looking her and closed his mouth now feeling incredibly stupid and embarrassed but surprisingly enough Taffi said nothing just gave him a quick smile. He opened his mouth to speak again but Taffi put a finger to his lips and shushed him he looked confused and even looked a little scared when Taffi leaned forward. She whispered in his ear before he could say anything.

"I know what you are trying to say" she paused "And I feel the same"

When she sat back down Gruffi's face looked shocked, relieved and happy and he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his knee. She snaked her arms around his waist then looked up to see him smiling at her, she smiled back and he leant over and kissed her cheek while she then leant up and caressed his face but this time she saw no pain just love reflected in his eyes. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Taffi said "Why were you out here?"

"I was looking for you" he replied.

"Just you" she asked.

"No" he answered.

"In that case don't you think we should be heading back" Taffi said.

Gruffi nodded so she slowly got up then took his hand in hers and began walking back to the Glen. The two made it back before any of the other's so Taffi went inside while Gruffi waited for the others. He didn't have to wait long before Gusto and Jasmin came back followed by Zummi and the rest.

"Did anyone find her?" asked Jasmin.

Everyone shook their heads apart from Gruffi who just stood by the entrance not saying or doing anything. The group headed in feeling weary and depressed and walked into the Great Hall. Jasmin looked over at the fireplace and she froze there sat in a chair by the fire with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of tea in her hand was Taffi happily talking to Grammi.

"TAFFI" Jasmin screamed then threw herself at Taffi.

"Easy Jaz" replied Taffi as Jasmin hugged her tightly.

The others apart from Gruffi all looked shocked but pleased that Taffi was okay and back in the Glen. Then Jasmin looked up at Taffi and her face turned serious and she said, "If I weren't so happy to see you I'd be very angry right now"

"What are you my mother quit worrying Jaz," said Taffi returning the hug.

The others slowly crept off to bed leaving just Gruffi, Taffi, Gusto and Jasmin. Taffi sat back down in her chair while the other three sat in chairs around her. The light from the fire flickered and wavered it threw huge shadows into the corners of the room and shone on Taffi's face warming her cheeks giving a slight red glow to them. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes then looked at the others, they were staring at her, which made her slightly nervous and fidgety.

"Taffi, why were you out so late?" Jasmin finally asked curiosity overwhelming her.

Taffi yawned again then looked at Jasmin and simply told her " I fell asleep "

Jasmin wore an expression that sort of meant 'typical' shook her head then leaned back in her chair and yawned.

"We should go to bed," said Gruffi standing up.

Gusto and Jasmin nodded then stood up, but Taffi remained sat not making any sign she'd heard Gruffi say anything. She was wrapped in her thoughts about her and Gruffi, how would Ramsin and his sorceress strike next and general thoughts on what the future held when she felt her self being lifted up. She looked round slightly surprised then she saw Gruffi and she smiled warmly and relaxed wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his shoulder. He walked out of the Hall and down the corridor with Taffi in his arms and as soon as he was out of sight Jasmin turned to Gusto and said, "What's with them?"

"Don't know" replied Gusto shaking his head.

"Did he get hit on the head or something because last time I saw them together they hated each other," said Jasmin.

Gusto turned and smiled at Jasmin's comment then took her hand kissed it and began walking down the corridor hand in hand with her.

TBC…

Plz review and tell me what you think?


	10. Stirring Hearts

**Part X**

Stirring Hearts

_A year later_

Gusto and Jasmine had arrived with their twins Marli and Kitti and sat with the Glens in the Great Hall. Jasmine had disappeared shortly after they'd arrived to help Grammi deliver Taffi's cub. She still found it surprising that Taffi and Gruffi had gotten together and now they were having cubs.

After fours hours labour the cub was finally born and Taffi received him even though she was covered in sweat and completely exhausted. She nursed the small bundle in her arms noticing how much he looked like his father until she felt her mates arm around her. She looked up and gave a weary smile then slowly turned and placed the cub in his arms.

Gruffi didn't know exactly what to do with the small cub and held it gently and carefully in his arms and treated it like glass. He looked down at the cub in his arms it squirmed and he smiled. His pride and joy lay in his arms, his cub, his son, his Aremi.

Grammi and Jasmine looked on at the scene smiling they'd expected him to be a bit unsure of himself, but he was doing a lot better than what they thought he would. They crept out leaving Taffi to rest and guessed that Gruffi would probably be a while.

Everyone jumped up when Grammi and Jasmine entered wanting to know if everything had gone all right. After many questions the gummi's left feeling very happy and Jasmine walked over to Gusto and took Kitti from him.

Her fur was a shade lighter pink than her mothers' making it almost white and her brother Marli's was a light blue. Both cubs had midnight blue eyes and blue hair although Kitti's was so light it was white in places making it look like she had white hair with blue highlights. Both cubs were now three months old and loved coming over to the Glen.

Marli lay sleeping in his fathers' arms quietly slurping on his finger while Kitti squirmed around in her mothers.

All was well in the Glen, Alarna had made no appearances and they had been blessed with peace and now there clan was growing, Cubbi seemed pleased to have cubs younger than himself and the promise of new playmates, and Sunni had taken a particular interest in Kitti and had bonded well with the young cub.

Kitti tugged on Jasmine's front and opened her eyes to her mothers' midnight gaze and gurgled happily. Times like this made Jasmine realise she had a strong bond with her daughter and something different from her son Marli. That is not to say she loved her son any less, but she felt something different with Kitti, she had mentioned as much to Gusto who decided it must be something about her having her own daughter to raise and being a mother, when her's was taken so young. She had considered that and not dwelt on it much after, but over the last month she realised whenever Kitti was near her she felt a stirring in her heart and not just that of a mother and her cub, she felt that something was wrong and was just between the two of them, but couldn't decide what and it made her uneasy, but when Kitti was nestled near her things didn't seem so bad.

Frustrated cries reached her ears and Jasmine looked over at Gusto to find her son awake and wriggling about, he could always be relied upon to tell her when feeding time was. Taking him from his father's arms she secured him in her arms and carried him and Kitti off down the hall leaving Gusto in the Hall with the remaining Glens.

Grammi sat in a chair by a low fire knitting, she was happy to have more young cubs to help look after and never grew tired of helping out which Jasmine was forever grateful for, sometimes the twins could be a handful. And even Zummi didn't mind being around and cub-sitting occasionally he was just as glad to have new cubs in the clan; the future of their clan was now assured with the recent birth of cubs.

Cubbi and Sunni were out visiting at the castle, in recent months since the births of the new cubs they had not much time for their human friends and decided a visit was long overdue, though they would be happy when they returned to find a new member of the family.

Jasmine sat in her room nursing the cubs when she heard the door from the next room open and close softly and smiled. Taffi would be asleep now with her son curled up beside her in his cot, hand made by his father. When Taffi woke up she would go and see her, she was curious to see what her adopted nephew was like. She felt the twins settle themselves and looked down to see them wearing contented smiles and sleeping peacefully and she returned the smile, full of warmth at her young cubs as she lay them down in their own cots.

Today had been an exhausting but gratifying day for all of them and as evening drew in outside she yawned and gazed down on her cubs once more before departing the room and leaving them to their slumber. Standing in the hall she could hear pots clashing around and a tasteful aroma drifting its way toward her and knew that Grammi must be almost finished making dinner by now, which meant the older cubs should be returning soon. As she thought that she heard the creaking of a door sound and cool draft and knew it to be them which was moments later confirmed by their barrage of questions as they knew their newest member had arrived. It was nice Jasmine concluded to be part of a family again and not have to constantly be on the move and always worrying. Her only concerns now were that her family was kept safe and away from Alarna and her minions. Her goals set and her heart content she made her way into the main hall where dinner was being served.

Unknown to them however, was a thin blue mist covering the land causing anyone who breathed it to feel tired and sleepy. Only a few years since their last visit to the living plane but Gummadoon had once more returned the proud and majestic structure un-weathered as it had always been. Old magic's have these gummies and thus went undetected over Alarna's careful gaze upon the one she sought. These gummies could be counted upon to help others in need and their return was no accident, but they had detected a stirring in their hearts and knew now was the time to return for good, but to what end only Jasmine could decide.

TBC…

_Ta da, its here it really is and what's more its here to stay. Yes, I can now **promise **that updates will be decidedly more regular and you should expect the next chappie to follow shortly. However, at certain times in the year i.e. Christmas etc updates will be slower cos I have to do revision. See ya and Please R & R! _


End file.
